The Dragon of Fire and Dreams
by DreamLSD
Summary: After Natsu had seen his father return and then being taken away again brought him great pain and anger towards "The Dragon king." Now Natsu is one of the most powerful wizards... no GODS steal the hearts of women and destroy anything that stands in his way! This is "Natsu Dragneel The Dragon of Fire and Dreams!" This story is a Natsu X Erza X Mirajane X Utear X OC.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon of Fire and Dreams.

This is my first Fanfiction it its going to be a long one!

I am aiming for 10k words for each chapter and release whenever I can.

Bold Text is "A Dream Speaking"

This story is a Natsu X Erza X Mirajane X Utear X OC . And will take place after the Tartarus ARK. In my story Natsu is smarter and a lot stronger he also has 3 elements and one of them is GODLY!

So without further ado here it is!

"In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore."

After Fairy tail had destroyed Tartarus the entire guild was in a clearing in the east forest discussing the future of "Fairy Tail." But there was one person that was missing since the end of the war "Natsu" they looked everywhere for him but had no luck until today when happy came screaming at them. Saying "Natsu, Natsu, he gone!

Makarov "Were did he go?"

Happy "He left a note saying he has left for to go train because he was to weak."

Everyone in the guild was shocked by this.

So they decided not to worry and believe he will return someday.

With Natsu

Its been 1 month since Natsu had left magnolia, He had been training non-stop for that entire time. Hehad recently discovered that since His father igneal had died he now has "Fire Dragon King Flames" these flames for a deep shade of crimson red that were hotter than anything in the world. But they were also able to form solid objects such as Swords, Clothing, and Armor.

At this moment it was about mid-day when the sky turned to a night sky with thousands of stars, Natsu was caught off guard by the change of the sky, all he could do was stare up at the sky thinking of what is going to happen. But what happened next he did not expect.

A young women in her early 20s come floating down from the sky. She wore a tight lather suit with a lot of her cleavage showing, the leather on the stomach was cut with 6 diamond shapes going down, showing off her light skin, moving up she had deep blue eyes and long wavy blond hair. Natsu was mesmerized by her beauty.

She starter to speak "Hello Natsu, I am Cynthia The God of Dreams" she said with a smile.

Cynthia began to approach Natsu who was stuck on the spot. Cynthia reached him and put her arms on either side of Natsus head and whispered, "I have come here to teach you as of request from your farther Igneel, and maybe we can also have a bit of fun (wink)."

Natsu began to speak "Um so who are you agin?"

Cynthia "I am Cynthia the God of Dreams and the ruler of space and time, and it looks like you are a bit exited (Cynthia licked her lips)"

Natsu spoke "Its not my fault a super sexy women came floating down from the sky that looks like she's a goddess!"

Cynthia chuckled at his statement and spoke "Well I am a goddess and you are just as stunning as me."

Natsu "So you knew Igneel?"

Cynthia "Yes I knew him for my entire life he was one of my closest friends"

Natsu "And you came here to train me?"

Cynthia "Yes I have come to teach you the strongest magic in existence, and maybe have some fun as well" She said as she grabbed Natsus still Hard erection.

Natsu Smirked and said "I will be happy to learn that magic and have some fun. But can you please tell me what magic it is?

Cynthia grew a huge blush at what Natsu had said and stated that the magic was a dual element, Which is called, "Immortal God slaying magic" Witch you can use every other type of "God slaying magic" and "Dragon Slaying magic" but the special thing about this magic is you will never run out and you can combine that magic together to release a huge amount of power at once."

Natsu was stunned at what she had just told him and asked. "How is it that the magic will never run out?"

Cynthia stated that your magical energy reserves will be connected to the stars which have almost a endless supply of magical energy."

Cynthia "And another good thing about that is you will be immortal and anyone you mark as a mate will become immortal as-well." She said with a wink.

Natsu "How long will it take to learn the magic?"

Cynthia "About 100 years but I can speed up time so no more than a week."

Natsu was stunned at this statement and didn't realise that Cynthia had pushed him onto his back and was now straddling him rubbing up and down on his manhood.

Cynthia started to lean towards Natsus face and captured his lips in a kiss.

Natsu was stunned at the bold action and deepened the kiss tracing his hand down to her perfect ass.

Cynthia Moaned into the kiss as Natsu kept groping her ass.

They parted and Natsu said "You sure you want to do this my stamina is unmatched and I don't think I will be able to hold back on such a beauty."

Cynthia giggled at his statement and responded. "That makes two of us then." As she got rid of her cloths. She then ripped all of Natsus clothing and was met face to face I mean "manhood" she gulped at the size of his manhood.

Natsu started to laugh his head off.

Cynthia was confused as to why he was laughing and asked. "Why are you laughing?"

Natsu responded "I don't think I have ever seen a God gulp before."

Cynthia chuckled at his statement and said "Well this is my first time and I am a little amazed that its bigger than some of my toys, it must be at least 10 inches long!"

Cynthia smirked "But I love a challenge." She said seductively.

Cynthia then started to move to the peak of his manhood. She was now about a centimetre away from his manhood that was emitting a lot of heat.

Natsu said "So you not into a bit a foreplay, Good because me to!" He then thrusted upwards into her hairless snatch.

Cynthia did not expect this and screamed in a mixture of pain a pleasure, a lot more pleasure then anything.

Natsu let her adjust herself until she was comfortable.

Cynthia said "Well that was unexpected she said between pants." She then starter to rock her hips up and down.

Natsu met with his thrust.

Natsu then sat up and flipped them over and held Cynthia's legs up beside her head and started to thrust at inhuman speeds. Cynthia was screaming as the pleasure clouded her mind and screamed "FASTER" "HARDER" Natsu happily complied and thrusted faster and harder into Cynthia's tight snatch.

As both their orgasms were approaching quickly Natsu decided to go faster and faster.

Natsu said "I'm going to cum where you want it?" He asked between breaths.

Cynthia "Inside please Inside!" As she said this Cynthia reached her peak and clamped down on Natsu's manhood and this sent Natsu over the edge. There liquids mixed inside of Cynthia.

Cynthia "That was amazing."

Natsu "Yea it was, you up for rounds to?"

Cynthia "Of Couse I am."

Next Day

It was 9:00 in the morning and Natsu and Cynthia were lying on a picnic blanket under a huge tree, Natsu was holding Cynthia in his strong arms while they started to wake up.

Cynthia woke first and thought of a good wake up call, she squirmed out of his arms and sat up and started to straddle him, Natsu clenched his eyes before starting to feel a lot of pleasure, he opened his eyes to be met with two deep blue eyes looking into his dark onyx eyes.

Natsu grinned and said "Well that's a good wakeup call."

Cynthia "Well may as well have some fun before I start to teach you."

They went at is like Rabbits for around a hour then they decided to go to Hargon City for breakfast.

Natsu and Cynthia were walking down the main street looking for a good place to eat. People were just staring at Cynthia and Natsu. The men were mostly saying how lucky he was to have such a beauty. And all the women had stars in their eyes and were talking about how "Hot" and "Sexy" Natsu looks.

Natsu was wearing a sleeveless black singlet with a denim button up shirt and Beige Cargo pants.

Cynthia was wearing a beautiful black dress and a pair of designer sunglasses, the drees showed hew hour glass figure with great detail, her hair was flowing down her back which made her look all the more beautiful.

Natsu and Cynthia were walking hand in hand while not paying attention to anyone making comments about them.

They found a nice place to eat and had there breakfast.

After they went outside and Cynthia stopped Natsu from walking anywhere and said "I can teleport us back to our training spot."

Natsu responded "Why didn't you just teleport us here to save us time?"

Cynthia "Well I wanted to walk with my man." She said.

Natsu sighed and said "Fair enough lets go back I am ready to start training."

With that said they went back to the clearing in the forest and trained.

1 week time skip

Natsu had finally completed his training with Cynthia and was now classed as one of the "Immortal Gods" and was now also the "Fire Dragon King"

Cynthia at the end was sad to be leaving Nastu but she had to.

As they departed Natsu ran up to her and embraced her and gave her a passionate kiss witch escalated very quickly into a full on Fuck session.

After they fucked like rabbits they went their separate ways, (For Now) Cynthia returned to space and the sea of dreams.

As for Natsu he now had the ability's to do basically whatever he wanted, He could teleport, he could use all of the elements as if he used them for hundreds of years. But his dragon slayer magic changed as well they were now a lot hotter and now a very deep crimson red. These were called "Fire Dragon King Flames" which you could use to create objects.

With Fairy Tail 4 months since Natsu had left.

Fairy Tail had recently rebuild their guild hall 2 times the size of what it once was.

At the bar there were 3 young ladies their names were Erza, Mirajane, and Utear. All talking about the same topic "Natsu" they were discussing about how much they missed their favourite Dragon Slayer as they did not know he was now a "Immortal God Slayer." At this moment Mirajane was talking about how she really missed him and she didn't know why she missed him so much, she missed him more than when Lissana had died. Then there was Erza who was dy dreaming.

IN DREAM

Natsu was pounding deep into her snatch in the Guilds bath house where there were other guild mates on the other side of the bamboo wall who was blushing furiously has they were hearing the endless amount of Moans and screams of pleasure.

Natsu picked her up and put her against the bamboo wall and started to pound deep into her harder and faster, and little did they realise that the bamboo wall started to give way and the wall collapsed and they know in the other guild bathhouse and people were staring but they did not care and Natsu kept on pounding into Erza. The Grey spoke up "Can you guys please get out of here I'm trying to enjoy my self and not get bothered by Erza's mo…." He was cut short by a fist to the stomach coated in fire and then Erza Told everyone to get out all she was going to castrate them.

OUT OF DREAM

Erza was snapped out of her daydream when she heard a very familiar voice say "Erza that is a really erotic dream (Chuckle)" Erza turned her heard to Mirajane and saw that she had her hands to her mouth and had tears coming down her cheeks. Erza then turned towards the sound source and there standing in front of her was the pink haired Dragon Slayer she loved.

She go up out of her seat and went into an all-out sprint towards the Dragon Slayer, She then jumped onto him and forced his head between her breast, Natsu replied to the hug and rapped his strong arms around her and held her for a good 5 minutes before putting her down.

Natsu then Lent down and captured her lips she was stunned by this bold action as she deepened the kiss.

This was cut short as Grey yelled "GET A ROOM."

Natsu was about to respond when he was pushed to the ground by Mirajane and Utear hugging and kissing him all over.

Everyone had the mouths gaped open at the scene in front of them.

Sorry for the short chapter just felt like something to get it started.

Please review it and be honest in the review's i want to make my stories a lot better and i know i need to improve in some areas so if you could just pin-point them out to me.

Thank-you


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2 and i said in my fist chapter i was going to try and get 10k words in each chapter but instead i am probably going to upload more chapters but fewer words. Also thank you so much for the feed back! I will work harder to go deeper into the relationships between Natsu and the Lady's.

So with out further ado here it is!

This story is a Natsu X Erza X Mirajane X Utear X OC . And will take place after the Tartarus ARK. In my story Natsu is smarter and a lot stronger he also has 3 elements and one of them is GODLY!

Last Time:

Natsu then Lent down and captured her lips she was stunned by this bold action as she deepened the kiss.

This was cut short as Grey yelled "GET A ROOM."

Natsu was about to respond when he was pushed to the ground by Mirajane and Utear hugging and kissing him all over.

Everyone had the mouths gaped open at the scene in front of them.

As Natsu struggled out of their grips he got to his feet and looked down at the 2 women who knocked him over and helped them up.

As Mira and Utear got to their feet they stood their looking around only to notice that everyone in the guild had their draws doped to the ground. Their were only a select few who were chuckling at the scene that had just unfolded.

This went on for a couple of minutes before Master Makarov broke the silence."Nastu its good to see you my boy BUT!" Makarov all of a sudden grew a very creepy and evil smirk that most people would start to sweat bullets from just glancing at it.

Makarov "you just left with out any message on were you went, and that calls for PUNISHMENT!" as he said that he grew in size by a tremendous amount and slammed his fist onto Nastu.

There was a huge shock wave that occurred when he hit Natsu and blew most people away beside some on the stronger few, this coursed dirt and dust to spring up everywhere and block vision on the area were it occurred.

With in the dust cloud you could here what sounded like a very cheeky laugh.

Once the dust cleared their standing what Nastsu holding up his hand blocking Makarov's attack with a huge grin on his face.

Natsu "It's good to see you two gramps, but you must know this i left because i did not want to unleash my anger upon this town after i saw what happened to Igneel." He said with a very painful expression.

Makarov could not help but feel sorry for his child so he decreased his size and gave Natsu a hug which only lasted a couple a seconds.

Natsu could not help but smile after Makarov did that small gesture, it made him feel happy to be back.

Nastu then Backed away and said "Follow me outside everyone i have something to show you." He said with a smile.

 ** _OUTSIDE Night Time_**

The entire guild now were all outside in the guild enormous court yard. Which was a very green a lush area with small waterfalls all around and fire flies flying about.

The guild was in a circle around Natsu who was 10 meters away from anyone.

Natsu then started to build his magic to a huge amount into a small sphere that easily dwarfed the amount of power that Master Makarov could unleash. Everyone could feel the magical pressure building, it then stopped and Nastu unleashed a magical beam of light into the night sky. It then Exploded into a HUGE ball of light that was at least 1000 meters wide.

All of a sudden thousands upon thousands of stars appeared all different colors some Red,Blue, and Green. In the sky there was a huge Red Fairy Tail symbol made out of stars, with blue and green stars around it.

Everyone had stars in there eye's **LITERALLY!**

Makarov broke the silence "Natsu" he said with a shaky voice,"what have you been doing for the past 4 months and how did you do that?"

Natsu just smiled "I guise i have some explaining to do." He then laid down on the grass and told everyone to some lie down.

As Natsu said that Erza, Mira, and Utear rushed to his side and laid down next to him. After everyone was laying down, Nastu said "Well first of all in the past 4 months i have been training so i am able to use my **Fire Dragon King Flames** and while i was trying i met one of the Immortal Gods Cynthia who is the God of Dreams and the controller of Space and Time." He said very casually while everyone else were stuck dumbfounded by what Natsu had just told them.

Natsu "And when i met her she told me that she and my father Igneel were close friend and she promised Igneel that one day she was Teach me her magic which is call " **Immortal God Slaying Magic** " or " **Gods Magic."**

"This Magic allows me to do almost anything, I can travel thru Space and Time, I can use almost all of the elements besides the ones that are forbidden."

Nastsu "So yea that's wha... he was gut short by the sight of a space fracture in front of him then a very Sexy women came bursting thru it latching onto Natsu." All Natsu could see was blond hair covering hid eye's and he instantly knew who it was. "Cyn thi a?" He managed ti mumble out.

Everyone at that point were very confused on what just happened, and most of the men had a instant hard on from just looking at the women wait Goddess in front of them.

Cynthia "Hello Natsu its been a while hasn't it." she purred "I have been so lonely with out you there to please me." She said seductively.

Natsu then sat up while Cynthia was still straddling him, he then spoke "I've missed you to, Hey everyone this is Cynthia the Immortal God that tort me my new magic."

Cynthia then spoke "Hia Natsu's friends now if you don't mind i will be taking Natsu now so me and him can make sweet and tender love." she said with a very perverted tint to it.

Natsu was about to say something but 3 young and very attractive women beat him to it. "Natsu is ours, we just got him back and now you want to take him away for SEX!" The 3 women said with huge blushes on their faces.

Cynthia "Well, Well, Well looks like Natsu and Natsu Jr have a little harem." She said with a chuckle.

The three women Blushed up a storm from Cynthia's comment.

Natsu then spoke "Cynthia can i have like a week to catch up with my family, before we start having you know sex.. it takes a lot of energy even for me with almost unlimited stamina to keep up with you."

Cynthia sighed "i guess that's OK, but you have to make it up to me with a week long love making marathon."

All the men in the guild felt extremely envious of Natsu as the started to cry anime tears of jealousy.

Natsu replied "Sure but i have to worn you i have improved my speed by a huge amount so you may not be able to keep up." He said with a smirk.

Cynthia after hearing that had a very sexy smile and said "Well then that makes two of us that have improved." she hissed very subjectively, as she leaned forward a captured his lips.

They separated and Cynthia said "Well i will see you in a week, Good bye my Dragon." She said that as she got up and went back thru the space fracture then it closed.

Most men in the guild were stuck were they were sitting with blood rushing out of their noses and huge blushes. As well as the women were equally blushing.

Grey broke the silence "WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED!?"

Almost everyone in the guild responded "I DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

Natsu laughed at his guild mates and responded. "Well that was Cynthia the person who tort me my new magic, we also have a bit of a strong relationship as you my have seen." He said while getting glares from Erza, Mira, and Utear.

Makarov broke the silence "So you are basically a God now?"

Natsu responded "Yes i am a " **Immortal God/God of Dreams"** and " **The Fire Dragon King** " he replied calmly.

Erza "When you say Immortal God what does that mean, are you immortal?"

Natsu "Yes i am immortal, and whoever i mark as my mate will become immortal as well." He replied with a wink witch made Erza blush furiously.

Gildarts "So just how strong are you now?"

Natsu "Well i could take out the entire of Fairy Tail for e.g. with about 15% power." He replied bluntly.

Grey "Hahahaha, you really expect us to believe that, i could take you down solo." He said with a confident smirk.

Natsu "Care to find out Snow-Flake?"

Grey "That does it "Ice Devil Slayer Charge Bee..." He was cut short by a very powerful fist to the stomach witch sent him flying, But before he hit anything Natsu went behind him to stop the crash.

Natsu "So you given up?" he said while holding him in the air by his shirt which was surprising.

Grey "Yep i'm done for now but i wont go down so easily next time."

Natsu "Good to know."

 **That's it for this chapter i hope you enjoyed it i will be uploading chapter 3 tomorrow.**

 **Please review i really appreciate it.**

 **Also Next chapter will be just Natsu and Mira just a heads up.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragon of Fire and Dreams  
Sup i'm back with chapter 3 of, "The Dragon of Fire and Dreams. This chapter is just Natsu X Mirajane. In this chapter there will be LEMONS."This story is a Natsu X Erza X Mirajane X Utear X OC . And will take place after the Tartarus ARK. In my story Natsu is smarter and a lot stronger he also has 3 elements and one of them is GODLY!

LAST TIME

Natsu "So you given up?" he said while holding him in the air by his shirt which was surprising.  
"Grey "Yep i'm done for now but i wont go down so easily next time."  
"Natsu "Good to know."  
"Nastu put Grey down, and spoke "Well i'm going home i'll see you guys tomorrow." He turned on his heal and waved good bye, but before he could fully leave he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned his head to see who it was, he noticed it was a certain White haired beauty.  
"Mira "Natsu i was just wondering if you could come with me to my photo shoot tomorrow?" she said with a slight blush.  
"This question coursed two certain beautiful young women to grit their teeth in annoyance.  
"Natsu responded "Sure, why not Mira it will give us some time to catch up. And maybe do something fun?"  
"This coursed Mira to squeal in joy and jump onto Natsu and hug him, Natsu returned the hug, this gesture made Mira feel safe.  
"Natsu unwrapped his arms from her hourglass figure and spoke "So when and where will we meet tomorrow?"  
"Mira "Just meet me at the guild tomorrow at 10 am and them we will walk to the train station."  
"Natsu "Ok i will see you tomorrow."

"NEXT DAY 9am

"Natsu was walking down the the shopping district in Magnolia when he came across a Jewelry Store so he decided to have a look. When he entered the shop he was greeted by a young women who asked "Can i help you find something in particular?" Natsu responded "No thank you i am just having a look."  
"Natsu then walked off to one of the cabinets which had necklaces in it. When he got to the case he spotted a gold chain necklace with a sapphire crystal in the shape of a tear. Natsu looked at it for a moment before thinking it would look grate on Mira. A moment later the assistant came up to him an asked if he found something he liked. Natsu responded "Yes that necklace there with the Sapphire." he responded as he pointed to it.  
"The assistant pulled out a key and unlocked the case, she pulled the necklace out at handed it to Natsu. Natsu looked at it for a moment then asked "How much is this?" The assistant responded "It costs 1 million jewels because the crystal is extremely rare. Natsu answered immediately "I'll take it!" With that said he quickly paid for it and left for the guild.  
"When he arrived at the guild he spotted Mira talking to Lucy so he snuck up behind Mira and covered her eyes with his hands, he then spoke."Guess who?" he said with a husky voice.  
"Mira Giggled then replied. "Hmm let me think, its definitely someone who is very HOT, he is probably very powerful, and is very kind and loving not to mention a super hot body. Well i think there is only one answer to that is it Natsu?"  
"Natsu chuckled at her response then replied. "Well your correct and now you get a prize here close your eyes and hold out your hands."  
"Mira did what Natsu had told her she then felt a object hit her hands, she opened her eyes and saw it was a small box, she opened it, she looked at it with wide eyes before asking "Natsu you got this for me?" she said with teary eyes. Natsu responded "Yes i found it in a jewelry store this morning and it made me think of your beautiful deep blue eyes so i bought it for you."  
"When Mira heard what Natsu said she jumped onto him yelling "Thank you" repeatedly. She stopped suddenly and was face to face with Natsu she had tears of joy still in her eyes.  
"She whispered "I love you" before she leaned towards him and captured his lips. They seemed to have forgot that they were in the guild hall and everyone was staring with wide eyes at the scene that was in front of them.  
"Natsu started to move his hands up and down Mira's back and deepening the kiss. All of a sudden the two were pushed apart by Luxus, this coursed Natsu and Mira to grow a deathly aura as they stared at Luxus.  
"Luxus broke the silence "What do you think your doing Natsu?" he asked while summoning a tremendous amount of lightning.  
"Natsu "What do you mean?"  
"Luxus "Do not touch the women that i have worked so hard to get to go out with me." he said with a deadly intent.  
"Natsu started to laugh his head of at Luxus then he said "Well i got to hand it to you, you did a very bad job at making her like you, and also i could knock you out with just my pinkie finger, ow and one last thing i love Mira like she loves me, now you have to let her go."  
"Luxus chuckled at what Natsu said then responded "Like i would ever listen to a weakling like you!" he said as he use "Lightning Dragon Shock Fist!" on Natsu but as he went to hit Natsu he caught his fist in his hand and twisted his wrist and broke it then slammed his fist onto his head causing him to be sent into the ground splintering the wood. Luxus was rendered unconscious from the blow.  
"Natsu "Nest time no your place before you try to attack me again." he scoffed and turned to Mira "Shall we go then?" he asked Mira with a smile.  
"Mira "We shall."  
"With that said they walked hand in hand out of the guild hall towards the train station were they would catch a train to Hargon for the photo shoot./p  
"They arrived at the train station hand in hand and boarded the train. When they were on the train Mira was very surprised that Natsu was not feeling the motion sickness, so she asked."Hey Natsu i thought you get Motion Sickness?"  
"Natsu "I do but its not as bad as it used to be so i can manage to stay awake and able to talk when i'm on transport now."  
"Mira "Well that's good you can keep me company...In more ways then just talking." she added seductively.  
"Natsu Blushed up a storm and said "Well then we can go to more photo shoots together if you want."  
"Mira then stood up and walked across to were Natsu was seated she then hoped onto his lap and leaned towards his face, They were know eye to eye when Natsu leaned forward and captured her lips.  
"They started to make out but before they could really go at it the train stopped and the intercom went of "We have arrived at Hargon City please leave the train in the next 5 minutes thank you."  
"Natsu and Mira were really annoyed by the terrible timing.  
"Mira pulled away from the kiss and said "Don't worry my dragon we have plenty of time for that later." she said seductively.  
"Natsu smiled at the comment at whispered back "I can't wait to find out." Mira smiled and said "I can't wait to find out what you can do as well."  
"With that said they got their things and left to find a hotel to stay the night. They walked down the main street in Hargon hand in hand while getting stairs from everyone they walked past, most of the men were extremely jealous of the man walking with such a beauty like Mirajane. The women were also very jealous of Mira because she had such a smoking hot man, when they were stuck with their husbands and boy friends not even close to Natsu's looks.  
"They walked for 10 minutes just looking for a place to stay and enjoying each others company. They came across a Hotel call "The Talisman" it was right by the water and only about a 20 minute walk to the building were the photo shoot was going to be taken place.  
"They entered the Hotel and got the Honey Moon sweet, they then went to their room to drop off their bags. By this time it was 7:30 at night and they decided to just get room service. Mira got a chicken salad and a small chocolate cake for desert, Natsu got BBQ Pork ribs, Spicy chicken strips and a small chocolate cake for desert as well./p

"!WARNING LEMON!"

"Once they had finished their dinner they decided to clean up, Mira told Natsu to have the first shower, Natsu rose out of his seat and walked towards the shower./p  
"When Natsu got into the shower he started to wash himself furiously because i this weird smell on him. He was so distracted by washing himself he didn't realize that Mira had tip toad into the bathroom and striped, she slowly opened the shower screen. As she entered the shower she wrapped her arms around his chest and pushed her breasts into his back.  
"Natsu "I was wondering when you would join me." he said as he turned around within her grip and embraced her as he picked her up and brought her head under the water,they started to make out while Natsu was supporting her in the air with his hand under her ass, and his other arm rapped around her waist.  
"Natsu broke away from the kiss and asked "Are you sure you want this, i have to worn you when we have sex you will be marked as my mate and you will become Immortal an..." he was cut short by a very deep and loving kiss from Mira.  
"Mira broke away "Does that answer your question?" "Natsu i love you with all my heart and i would be happy to spend the rest of eternity with you." she said that before closing the gap between them and started the make out session again, but this time Natsu and Mira were a lot more aggressive with the lips.  
"Natsu removed the arm that was around her waist and started to need her glory mounds, she moaned as she felt his hand touch her breasts. They stayed their kissing and feeling up one an other until Natsu put Mira down. Mira looked up to see a smiling Dragon/God Slayer, Natsu then spoke "I think its time for the main event you want to do it in here or in the bedroom?" Mira "I think i want to do it in here it makes me even wetter." with that said Mira laid down on the warm tile shower floor and spread her legs this gave Natsu a perfect view of her hairless snatch. In Natsu's opinion she looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
"Mira "Looks like someone is exited." She said as she pointed to his member. "Now come get me." she said with a very seductive voice.  
"Natsu could not help but pounce onto her he put his hands on the back of her knees and pushed them up to her head so it gave a very good view of her pussy. Natsu then lined up his member at her entrance he slowly pushed into her pussy as he reached her hymen he looked down at her, she nodded in reply and he pushed past it.  
"As he did this there was a scream of pain and pleasure, once the pain had subsided he started to move in and out of her. This coursed a lot of load pleasurable moans to escape Mira mouth. They went like that for a good 5 minutes in that position until both parties cummed at the same time. As this happened A Magic Symbol appeared on Mira's thigh it was a mixture of Natsu's "strongDragon slayer magic/strong" symbol and his "strongGod Magic./strong" Natsu spoke "Well now your marked as my mate and you will start to experience a huge increase in your magical power and strength. Now then what do you say to a change of potions?"  
"Mira replied "Well are you eager to put the meat sword back in me." She said with a seductive tone.  
"Natsu "I can't help it you are just to dam sexy and you make me feel so complete." He said that before Sitting down the tile floor with his back on the wall. He gestured for Mira to come and sit on his lap. Mira happily complied and say down slowly onto his member.  
"She started to grind her hips in a circular motion while going up and down his shaft.  
"They went like that till late at knight, until both party's were a little tired so they went to bed. Natsu held Mira in his strong arms as they slept.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter we will finish of with Natsu and Mira then their will be a bit of fighting and some  
Please Review as they mean a lot to hear your guys thoughts on my first Fan-Fiction.  
So DreamLSD OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

 _I'm back with chapter 4 I will not be posting every day this week because I have assignments to do): But here is chapter 4!_

 _FanFact: Listening to "The Weekend" during sexual intercourse increases the pleasure by 100%!_

This story is a Natsu X Erza X Mirajane X Utear X OC . And will take place after the Tartarus ARK. In my story Natsu is smarter and a lot stronger he also has 3 elements and one of them is GODLY!

 **STORY**

 _"In a land far, far away,_ _lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most,_ _magic is merely a tool_ _, a_ _mundane part of everyday life_ _. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore."_

 _We meet up with two very loving and caring individuals on the edge of morning with the sun shining thru their window trying to annoy them but they paid no mind to it instead just enjoying their embraces on one another._

It was now 9 AM and the sun was shining ever so brightly when a Young Dragon/God Slyer rose from its slumber. He felt a large amount of pleasure and didn't realise when his eyes were fully open, it was his the one and only Mirajane Stratuss on top of him he started to fell his lower area very slippery and hot. Natsu was clueless so he decided to test it; He pushed upwards and got a very pleasurable "MOAN" from the white haired beauty.

Mira moaned and mumbled "I want to go another round but we cannot be late for the photo shoot." She said with half lidded eyes. Natsu then realised that it was his junk inside of Mira. He was confused on how it got there when he was sleeping but didn't care none the less.

Natsu and Mira finally got up and refreshed themselves under the hot water. Once the had the shower they left the Hotel and went to the photo shoot, they didn't bother getting something to eat because they told Mira they had food at the photo shoot today.

When they arrived at the phot shoot they were met with "Jason" who almost fainted at the sight of Natsu and Mira holding hands.

"YOU GUYS LOOK SO SO COOOOOOOL TOGETHER!" Jason shouted and quickly shacked Natsu's hand.

"Hm, I have a splendid idea. Natsu could you please do the photo shoot with Mira today I think it will make the photos even COOOOLER!"

Natsu "Sure why the heck not, I got nothing to lose right."

With that said they went to the change rooms and got into their outfits.

The first theme was modern industrial.

Natsu wore a Denim button up shirt with black Chinos; he also had his signature scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. Mira wore a Black silk button up shirt with light denim skinny jeans, her hair was the same as always.

When they exited the change rooms they were facing face to face checking each other out, but something was different about both of their eyes, they were in slits and looked like they were full of power. Mira was the first to speak. "Natsu you look great, and what's with your eyes they are in slits?" Natsu responded "Thank you, you look very good yourself, as to your question it's a effect of being my mate." Mira "Thank you, and I kind of like the eye's, they make you and me look very powerful and made for each other." With that said they set of to the photo room.

When they entered the room they were greeted by young women who introduced herself as the photographer. The first theme for the photo shoot was as the photographer said. "THE BEST EVER."

The next theme was swimwear. Natsu wore Black swim shorts with a pink lotus flower pattern on them then he had no shirt on which showed off his GODLY body. Mira wore a 2 peace bikini that was the same pattern as Natsu's Swim trunks.

They left their change rooms and once again were face to face; this time Natsu broke the silence "Wow Mira you look very sexy in that." He said with a drool "Mira?" Mira did not respond because her eyes were traveling up and down his body. Natsu got an idea and walked forward and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the photo room. The room was basically an indoor beach. When they walked thru the door they were once again greeted by the same lady, Who had her eye's glued to Natsu's toned chest, but couldn't get a good look because of Mira blocking out most of it.

The photographer spoke "Natsu can you please put Mira down for a moment I need to check you out.. I mean check if you look good.." Natsu chuckled before putting Mira down. The photographer drooled at the sight, but recovered quickly because of the stare Mira was giving her.

The photographer "Ok now in this photo make it very sexy and provocative."

Natsu and Mira said in unison "I can do that!" with that said they ran to the beach set.

Natsu was standing sideways to the camera and was supporting Mira with one arm under her godly ASS and the other arm around her waist; Mira's legs were wrapped around Natsu's torso. And they were kissing.

Once they had finished that theme they were done with the photoshoot. The photographer told the two love birds that this was by far their best shoot ever and told Natsu to come back with Mira every time if he could.

With that said it was 3 PM and they were sitting on a bench right on the beach a 5 minute walk from the train station. They were waiting for the train to arrive at Hargon station were they would catch it back to Magnolia.

Mira was snuggled up to Natsu with her head on his chest and Natsu's arm was around her waist.

Mira spoke "Natsu I am so happy your back I missed you so much." She said while looking up and capturing his lips.

Natsu then spoke "I'm glad to be back, but I have to tell you something." Mira "What?" Natsu "I can't have just 1 mate as I am Dragon royalty I must have 4 mates to secure the blood line will go on, I'm sorry if this upsets you but you must know I will do everything in my power to make you happy for the rest of our lives together." He declared with loving eyes.

Mira "I don't care as long as I'm with you, also who are you thinking of as your other mates?"

Natsu "Hm well, Cynthia is one of them, you are, I love Erza and I know she loves me so she will be one as well, as for the fourth I do not know? Have any suggestions?"

Mira "Well I know Utear has a HUGE crush on you, so maybe her?"

Natsu "Hm well I have always thought she was very attractive but never really thought about it, you know now that I think about it I do have feeling's for her.

Mira "Well now that's shorted out I have to ask before we leave to get the train, just how powerful have you become?"

Natsu "Hm let me think I could beat Gildarts with about 2% power, gramps 3% and now you 50% since you are linked to my magic, ow and by the way I need to teach you how to use your new magic some time.

Mira "You've become so powerful Natsu in such a short time, but if you don't mind me asking could you beat Acnologia?"

Natsu had a deadpanned expression on his face then spoke up "I can kill him and I will but when he killed Igneal I sensed a very strong resurrection spell around its body, so I am not sure if Acnologia can be killed."

Mira "Ok now that that's out of the way lets go home." With that said they left for the train station, as they got on they were greeted by the conductor and asked to board quickly as the train was about to leave.

They sat down in there cabin and Natsu spoke "Hey Mira when did you start to fall in love with me?"

Mira "Ever since my 15th birthday when you got that rare soul as a gift, it made me feel like you really cared about me and at that moment I realised that I had very strong feelings for you, and when I read the card you wrote for me my heart melted at your words, so yea that's when."

Natsu grew a very loving smile and got up out of his seat and walked over to Mira's side of the Cabin, he sat down and he pulled her into a very heated and loving kiss. He poured all of his love into that kiss and he knew Mira could feel it.

Natsu pulled away and spoke "I think im going to have a sleep you are welcome to lie on me while I sleep.

Mira "I might just take you up on that offer." With that said Natsu lay down on his seat that was basically a single bed, Mira jumped on top of Natsu and snuggled into his warm chest.

 ** _MAGNOLIA_**

Loud Speaker "We have arrived at Magnolia station please make your leave as quick as possible, Thank you."

With that said Natsu and Mira grabbed their things walked of the train. When the exited she made their way to the Fairy Tail guiled hall.

When they arrived at the guild hall and entered everyone stared at them for a second before Lucy broke the silence "WHAT IS THIS!" she yelled as she thru a Sorcerer Weekly Magazine at them. Natsu caught it and looked at the front cover.

 ** _SORCERER WEEKLY SPRECIAL EDITION_**

 ** _NATSU DRAGNEEL THE PLAYBOY OF FAIRYTAIL!_**

With a picture of Mira and Natsu in the swim ware making out at the font cover.

Mira "I thought they were going to release it next month must have really wanted it out." "Ow and look how cute me and my Dragon look together."

Natsu "Too bad ow nude photos are not in here and the sex position guide photos we had to do." He said with a wink and a sly grin.

Mira "Yea I know right, those positions were really difficult to do." She said very seductively.

The entire guild had a 50 shade of red blush on their face, and the guild perverts had a phone lacrima calling Sorcerer weekly to try and get the photos.

Macarov broke the silence and spoke "Natsu the magic council has requested you to enter this year's 10 Wizard saint trials. Macarov said with a smile and but still very flushed form Natsu and Mira's conversation.

Natsu "Really know when is this held?"

Macarov "It is held in 1 week and you will have to take 2 people with you as guild supporters, and I will be attending since I'm one of the 10 wizard saints."

Natsu "Hm, who should I take." All of a sudden all of the female members of the guild all jumped in from of him even BISCA and JUVIA." Natsu decided to play a joke on the. "Hm GREY, LUXUS, your coming with me to the competition." The two responded in unison "FUCK NO!"

Natsu laughed "Don't worry I wouldn't choose you two even if it was life or death." "Ok let's play a game to see who I bring, this game is called breast shots, you put the shot glass between you breast in pairs of two and the most amount of shots done by a team can come with me.

The groups were "Erza, and Utear, Levy and Juvia, Lucy and Lissana, and Cana and Bisca.

People started to take bets on who would win, most of the bets were on Cana and Bisca, but Natsu and Mira both had their bets on Erza and Utear since they were love crazed.

At the end of the contest it was a tie between Erza and Utear and Cana and Bisca, so Natsu decided a small Miss Fairy tail contest was needed.

First up were Erza and Utear who both wore just their panties and their bra's, they were hugging each other and stared at Natsu with a very seductive smile. This coursed Natsu to go crazy and ended the competition there and then, andT declared Erza and Utear as the winners.

Mira whispered into Natsu's ear "You were going to pick them either way weren't you?"

Natsu whispered back "Yep."

Mira "Please save some for me and I think you will defiantly become a wizard saint."

Natsu "I could defeat them in a 10 vs 1 of course I'm going to win."

 **Thank you for reading chapter 4 and if you didn't read the notices at the start I won't be uploading for about 3 days. Next chapter is going to be the tournament and a bit of love making sessions with Natsu and his lovely lady's.**

 **As always I really appreciate your comments on my story's.**

 **DreamLSD OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5_**

 **Sup, sorry for the late updates but I'm finishing of me assignments then I will be uploading every 1-2 days. Also Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback I really appreciate it.**

 **So without further ado here is Chapter 5.**

 _"In a land far, far away,_ _lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most,_ _magic is merely a tool_ _, a_ _mundane part of everyday life_ _. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore."_

We meet up with a young pink haired young man who was making his way back to his house that was in the east forest of Magnolia.

As he approached his house he finally spoke up "Erza, you don't have to hide yourself from me I knew you were following me since I left the guild hall." With that said Erza made her way out into the open and spoke "Dammit, I wanted to surprise you when you were in your house!" she said with a huff. Natsu chuckled at her reaction and spoke "Well it's almost 6 PM so why don't you stay the night?" "We can watch a movie or something?"

Erza "I'd love that, it will be fun." She said with a blush.

 **In Natsu's Home.**

They were now in the kitchen were Natsu was cooking dinner for them. He was making Sushi, he was making Nigari, and Seared Salmon since that was really only thing he knew how to make.

When Natsu Finished making dinner he called out to Erza who was sitting in Natsu's living room looking for a good movie, When she found a good movie she set it up then she heard Natsu call out to her signalling that is was now dinner time.

She walked into the Kitchen where she noticed the huge plate of sushi all lined up in rows. She was amazed at how beautiful and delicious it looked.

Natsu walked back into the kitchen only wearing his pants and scarf no shirt!

Erza blushed and it didn't go unnoticed by the Dragon/God Slayer, "So, you do you want to eat in her on the couch while we watch the movie you chose? Natsu said with a smile.

Erza "Um.. Let's eat it while we watch the film, and if you don't mind me asking where your shirt is?" She said while ogling his godly upper body.

Natsu "It's just more comfortable without one on, I can put a shirt on if you feel uncomfortable?"

Erza "No" she screamed "I mean no you don't have to put on a shirt". She said with a heavy blush.

Natsu "Ok well let's eat!" she announced and grabbed the platter as he walked to the lounge room. They sat down and started to eat while watching the film. Erza "Natsu, this is delicious I didn't know you were such a good cook." Natsu "Thanks." He said while stuffing his face.

When they finished eating their food the movie was still going, they sat back a relaxed. Erza little by little nudge her way closer to her crush. She was now right next to the Dragon/God slayer and spoke. "Hey Natsu?"

Natsu "Yea?"

Erza "What do you think of me?"

Natsu "Well I think you are very beautiful, you are strong, brave, loving, and a lot more, and I have been meaning to tell you something, Erza I love you." Erza started to cry as she jumped onto him while yelling "I love you." Repeatedly, Natsu tightened his grip around her to show his affection.

Natsu pulled back from the hug then leaned forward and captured her lips, which then turned into a full on make out session, while once in a while Natsu would grope her perfect ass.

When they finished their make out session the movie had finished, it is now 8:25 PM and they decided to get freshened up.

Erza entered the very large bathroom and got into the shower, she didn't bother turning on the fan to get rid of the steam. She was in the shower starting to wash her glorious body. She started to wash her bosoms when a voice was heard "Erza would you like some help washing you sexy body." The voice was husky and very appealing to her, all of a sudden she felt 2 hands on her glory mounds and a pressure on her back, the hands started to slowly knead her bounceful mounds. Erza turned around in his grip to face the man who snuck in on her, she did not have time to speak and all she felt was a kiss on her lips that she happily returned.

They broke apart and the man now named as Natsu whispered into Erza's ear "I want to do this with you but do you want to?" Erza whispered back very seductively "Well I want to find out just how much stamina you got in that Godly body of yours." Natsu smirked and replied "I have to tell I've never been good at holding back in the sack." With that said Natsu picked Erza up and pushed her against the tile wall and started to grope her ass while kissing and sucking on her glory mounds. Erza couldn't help but moan as she felt her orgasm approaching very quickly, in the next minute Erza climaxed for the first time in the night.

Erza spoke "Natsu that was amazing, so much better then when I do it myself."

Natsu "Glad to know."

Erza "You want to go straight to the main event?" Natsu "I don't see why not." With that said Erza quickly got on her hands and knees and shacked her wonderful backside. Natsu couldn't resist and got behind her and slowly rubbed her women hood with his man hood causing Erza to moan and push back pushing Natsu's meat into her pussy, Natsu quickly reached her hymen and asked "Are you ready?" Erza "Yes, please take my innocence." Natsu "Ok here I go."

He then pushed thru Erza's barrier, then stopping to let Erza adjust to his size. After a minute or two Erza nodded for him to start moving. He did so and started to pump in and out of her tight pussy.

"You're so tight Erza I don't know how long I can hold." Natsu said between huffs.

"You're penis feels so good I think I'm addicted to it." She said between pleasurable moans.

"Erza I'm about to cum where do you want it?" Natsu said with a moan from the pleasure.

Erza yelled "INSIDE ME!"

With that said both climaxed together, with their juices mixing inside of Erza.

Natsu pulled out of Erza and spoke with a smile "Ready for round two?" Erza giggled "Of course I am, My Dragon." She hissed seductively.

With that said they went for 5 more rounds before Erza passed out from the pleasure she was experiencing. They were now laying in Natsu'd bed, with Erza clinging to him like a she did to her cheese cakes. Natsu and Erza slept like baby's and awoke at sun break. Erza rolled on top of Natsu and put her head in his shoulder.

"I have to speak to you, about something really important." Natsu said.

Erza "What is it?"

"Well since we had sex you are marked as my mate, but you have to realise that you won't be the only one.." He was silenced by her lips.

"I already knew that, levy told me and I'm fine with it because I know you will love us all the same." " Ow and if you don't mind me asking, Who else is your mate and what will happen to me since you mated with me?"

Natsu spoke "I'm glad you are happy to share me, and my mates are Mira, Cynthia, you, and soon to be Utear. You will also gain a lot more strength and magical power since your magic and mine are connected. Ow almost forgot you are immortal now." To say Erza was amazed would be an understatement; she was speechless to say the least. She finally spoke, "Natsu Just how powerful are you now?

"Well, for example I could beat Gildarts with 2%-4% and gramps about 3%-5%, and when your new power is fully evolved I can beat you with 50-75%. Erza was once again speechless, she didn't know just how powerful Natsu had gotten but to know that she was going to become almost 20 times stronger then Gildarts was just amazing.

"Ok now that that's sorted let's get ready and head to the guild hall." Natsu said

"Alright lets go get cleaned up." Erza said with a wink.

Natsu and Erza made their way to the bathroom and got cleaned up while have a quickie before heading to the guild hall. When they arrived at the guild hall hand in hand everyone stared at them. Then Cana spoke up "Well well well, look what we have here, I have to ask Erza how was he in the sack?" Erza blushed up a storm then decided to taunt her and every other women in the guild hall "Well he for starters he never slows down and secondly, his manhood is the perfect size, by far the sex god of this world." At that moment Mira walked up to Natsu and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips then spoke "I know what you mean Erza he really is the Sex God, the warmth of his body it just makes you feel complete." She said with a wink.

To say that all the men in the guild were jealous would be a huge under statement especially Grey who got extremely pissed that Natsu had two extremely beautiful women at his side before he even had one. He then shouted "Juvia, let's go on a date then make heaps of baby's together. Juvia?" He then looked around and spotted Juvia looking at Natsu with stars in her eyes. Seeing this coursed Him to lose it and charged at Natsu with is most powerful attack " **Ice Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Devils Doom Excalibur!** " Natsu wasn't even looking and when the blade came very close Natsu caught it in his hand, Natsu then instantly melted it without even creating a flame. This shocked Grey.

Natsu then spoke "Grey I am not in the mood for fighting and I do not want to take Juvia from you, unless she comes onto me that is." He said with a smirk.

This made Grey's blood boil to the max "You wanna go candle dick… he was interrupted by Mira and Erza "I have to say his so called candle dick is very delicious and very pleasurable, a lot more than a Popsicle dick." This made Natsu laugh extremely hard and then spoke "Here that Popsicle dick, I bet you can't even pleasure any women with that limp dick of yours. "Now, now Natsu don't tease Grey's Limp man dick." Mira said with a evil smile. This coursed everyone in the guild to yell in time "THE DEMONS BACK!"

At that comment Erza, Mira, and Natsu all starter to laugh at the guild's antics. After everything settled down Erza, Mira, and Natsu went and sat down with, Wendy, Grey, Lucy, Juvia, Cana, and Utear.

It was Natsu, Wendy, Mira, Erza, and Utear sitting on one side of the table and Grey, Juvia, Cana, and Lucy on the other.

Cana spoke "So Natsu how are you feeling, you need and stress relief?" she said seductively. Then Juvia and Lucy spoke in time "I should be the one releasing his stress!"

Natsu spoke "I'm fine thanks, and I only go for women that can last more than 5 rounds, and I can tell you guys can't go more than 2." He said with a sly grin. This comment infuriated the women.

Cana spoke "Is that a challenge Natsu? Lucy "Yea, I bet I can go more rounds then you can Natsu. When Natsu heard this he felt a tick mark appear on his head. "What did you say bimbo!" Lucy responded "You heard me I rekon I can go more rounds then you!" Natsu then turned to Erza and Mira and spoke "Can I teach her a lesion?" Erza and Mira giggled before speaking "Go for it, but I do not think she deserves a mating mark." With that said Natsu got up and grabbed Lucy by her hand, but before Natsu could leave he felt a tug on his shirt, he turned and noticed that it was Cana, "I think I can go more aswell so you have to prove me wrong." Natsu then grabbed her and bolted towards the Fairy Tail Bathhouse.

 ** _No Lemon like who the fuck likes Lucy am I right!_**

1 hour later Natsu emerged from the bathhouse with two women on his shoulders, both on the verge of passing out.

"So then who's the Sex God/Playboy of fairy tail now?" Natsu said mockingly.

Lucy & Cana "You are, but it was so worth it."

"I find it funny how both of you combined didn't get even close to the number of rounds me and Mira or Erza did."

A moment later Romeo came out of the bathhouse a little confused him then went over to were Natsu was sitting with his friends.

"Yo, Romeo how are you?" Natsu said with a smile.

"Um, I'm fine but I just slipped over in the bathhouse in all this white gooey stuff any idea of what it is?"

"Nope, no idea of what that could be, maybe go ask Luxus what it is, yea he will definitely know what it is." He said with a evil smirk.

"Alright I'll go ask him right now."

Natsu turned back to everyone at the table laughing there asses of, and all of a sudden Luxus yelled "WHO THE FUCK HAD SEX IN THE BATHHOUSE!" "Wait I know NATSU!"

"Yes, small spark." He said mockingly.

"Why the fuck did you have sex in the bathhouse!" Luxus screamed.

"Well you see me and Mira were very horny and decided to fuck like rabbits for hours on end, and we couldn't be bothered to clean up."

This caused Luxus to growl before going back to his table.

"Natsu you didn't have to go that far, but still it was pretty funny." Mira said with a smile.

 **Hello my fellow readers, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I am having a lot of fun writing this story and defiantly expect the next chapter tomorrow. Also sorry I didn't put that much action in this chapter, but next chapter there will be a lot.**

 **Please Review I really appreciate it, it helps me improve my writing and keeps me motivated to keep writing.**

 **DreamLSD OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6 UPDATE

**Hello everyone i am very sorry for no updates i have been very busy with school work and have not had a chance to write a lot. I will be posting a new chapter tomorrow and will complete the Wizard Saint Competition and Natsu will be getting it on with the two beautiful women known as Erza and again i am sorry that i have not been updating, and i will be trying my hardest to update more.**  
 **DreamLSD OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 6_**

 **I'm back with Chapter 6, and don't worry I won't be putting Lucy in the harem, (Lucy the bitch you are!) I am sorry if I ruined the story for some of you and I will not put her with Natsu again.**

 **So without further ado here is Chapter 6 I hope you enjoy!**

 _"In a land far, far away,_ _lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most,_ _magic is merely a tool_ _, a_ _mundane part of everyday life_ _. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore."_

 _We come across 3 young wizards, one with long dark crimson hair, another with very dark midnight black hair that reaches her waist, and the last person has spiky salmon hair. They were all siting in a private train cabin making their way to the capital of Fiora for the Wizard saint competition._

 _In the train cabin there was a snoring salmon haired Dragon/God slayer laying across the two beautiful women._

 _ **"**_ _ **We will be arriving at Fiora's capital city in under 10 minutes, please be ready to make your departure, Thank you."**_

At this point Natsu groaned out of annoyance, he then pushed his face closer to Erza's women hood. This caused Erza to yelp in surprise as she did not expect it. She then pushed his head further into her crotch to feel his warm breath on her womanhood. She was so close to getting his head to her crotch when the train stopped.

" **We have now arrived at Fiora's capital please make your leave, Thank you."**

"Dammit!" Erza said frustrated.

"Natsu time to get up." Utear said. When Natsu heard this he pushed his head further into Erza's stomach causing her to blush.

"Natsu, I know you don't want to get up but if you do I will give you a gift." Erza spoke.

When Natsu heard this he shot up and got all of their luggage within a few seconds.

"Ok, I'm ready now let's go!" Natsu declared.

Erza and Utear giggled at his antics "Still the same Natsu." Erza said with a smile.

"So, where do we need to go Natsu?" Utear said.

"We need to head to the "Grand Wizard Hotel" in the city centre, that's where everyone is meeting before we go to the "Wizard Saint Compotation welcome party" at the palace.

"Wait. WHAT! There's a party in the king's palace, I need to get ready." Erza said and grabbed Natsu and Utear by their arms and started rushing to the Grand Wizard Hotel.

When they arrived Natsu spoke. "Erza please, I can walk now and the party doesn't even start until 7 PM and its 3 PM, so just calm down ok." As he said that a young women spoke. "Erza, Natsu it's so good to see you guys!" she said has she wrapped her arms around the two.

"Uh….. Kagura?" Natsu said. "Yes?" Kagura said "I….can't…..breathe…..boobs…." he managed to say."Ow sorry Natsu these things get in the rode all the time." "Uhum" "Ow sorry Erza I totally forgot about you, how are you?" "I'm fine thanks, yourself?" "Ow I'm fine; I didn't expect you to be participating in this competition Erza." "I'm not Natsu is." "Then why are you here and you to Utear?" "Master Macarov told Natsu that he needed to bring two escorts with him to the compition." Kagura "Who told him that, you don't have to bring people with you."

At this point Erza was fuming about Master lying to her like that, she then felt a very warm and calming hand on her shoulder, and she turned and saw it was Natsu. "Don't worry Erza we can have heaps of fun, You, Me, and Utear, we can all have a lot of fun together while we are here." He said with a wink, which would course any women to blush up a storm.

"So, Natsu you returned if you don't mind me asking were you went, you just left out of the blue without telling anyone." Kagura said.

"I left for 4 months to clear my mind and train a bit." Natsu said simply without telling her about his new magic.

"Ok, I'm glad your back. You have changed quite a bit." Kagura said

"You've changed yourself you aren't so serious anymore." Natsu said

"Alright, Kagura it was nice seeing you but we need to go get ready for the party tonight." Erza announced as she walked to the counter with Natsu and Utear hot on her trail.

They got the master suite for the three of them, and then they went to the elevator and went up to the top floor.

When they reached their door they opened it and were stunned at the size of the room. The floor was white marble with huge tinted windows that looked out over the city. The bedroom had 1 King sized bed. The Bathroom had a huge bath and shower with the floor being White marble as well.

The trio all got cleaned up and got ready for the party, Natsu was the first to finish getting ready and wore a Black drees shirt with it unbuttoned with beige Chinos, he then had a large calf length black coat with a white symbol of a G with spiked ends of it and a crimson red flame behind the G, he had this slung over his shoulders, His hair was now longer and had it tied back in a man bun (A/N: Just felt like giving him one) with the sides still a bit messy. Overall any women would say he looked incredibly HOT, Literally!

Natsu shouted out to Erza and Utear that he is finished and said he would be downstairs in the lounge room with the other mages.

Natsu walked to the elevator and got in, he pressed the button to go to the 1st floor, when he got to the first floor he walked out of the elevator and towards the lounge room. When he arrived there was a man with a checklist with the participants names on it, Natsu walked up to the man and got his name checked of before entering the lounge room.

When he walked in he saw a lot of familiar faces such as "Kagura and Minerva who were talking, Baccarus and Jura conversing, at that point I thought that Jura was already a wizard saint but then I remembered that he was demoted of his title since Luxus had beaten him at the GMG and since the old Magic council was executed by Tatarus.

I started to walk again after looking around and I was getting a lot of stares from everyone, the women were blushing, and the men were giving me a death stare. I found a lounge chair and sat down, when I did a lot of people hurried over towards the area I was in. I was then bombarded with questions on why I left for a long time without telling anyone, at first I was surprised by this and I didn't expect that this many people would have known.

Kagura, Minerva, Jura, and a couple of other people were wall sitting close to me and we were just catching up and making chat.

Then Jura asked a question. "Natsu, what is the symbol on you coat I haven't seen it before?"

"The G represents that I am one of the Immortal Gods, and the Flame shows that I am a Dragon King." Natsu replied proudly.

Everyone who heard this was shocked to say the least; they were going to be fighting against not just a God but a Dragon King as well.

Jura was the first to recover from his shock and spoke. "What is an Immortal God?"

"It's a title given to an individual who is one of the strongest Gods/God Slayers in the Universe, I was trained to use the most powerful God's slayer magic which is "Dream God Slaying Magic" which allows me to control Space and Time, and Dreams, when I was learning my magic, well I don't know how to put this but I had sex with the God of Dreams Cynthia and well when I did it made my magic turn into full-on God Magic." Natsu said.

When he finished it was 30 minutes until the party started, Natsu stood up as well as the people around him. He then proceeded to walk out of the private lounge room and into the main hall where he was greeted by two stunning women, they were known as Erza and Utear.

Erza wore a long black dress with a leg split on her right leg to show of her long and smooth leg, her hair was done up in a ponytail with red lipstick on. Utear wore the same type of drees but in red, she had light pink lipstick on and had her hair flowing down her back. Both women looked absolutely stunning to say the least.

Natsu leaned forwards and gave Erza a quick kiss before being pulled in by Utear for a kiss, the separated and Natsu spoke. "You two lady's look gorgeous." He said with a smile.

"You look very handsome yourself my dragon" Erza said with a seductive wink.

"Thanks!" Natsu replied "Well we need to start going to the palace so let's go get into one of the king's cars." He said while grabbing Erza's and Utear's hands and leading them outside.

They got into one of the king's cars which then drove to the palace.

 **At the palace**

They were now outside the palace and the driver got out of the car and opened the car door for the three of them, Natsu was the first to get out, followed by Erza and Utear.

There was a long stoned path which led to the giant doors of the palace, there were people lined on both sides of the pathway most of these people were young teens and other mages and some Lacrima T.V stations people taking photos and asking questions.

Natsu walked in the middle of the two beautiful women with his arms over their shoulders.

They reached the door and Rune knights opened the door for them, they entered and were greeted by a lot of other wizards and council members.

Natsu was at one of the food tables getting a huge plate of food, as he was doing this The Master of Blue Pegasus Bob approached Natsu and greeted him.

"Hello Natsu it's great to see you again you are looking very handsome." Bob said with a smile.

"Ow, Hi Bob its been a while since I have seen you how are you." Natsu said.

"I have been very good thank you for asking, are you participating in the Compotation?" Bob asked.

"Yes I am do you have anyone from your guild participating?"

"Yes, Ichia is participating."

"Were is he now I need to make sure that he doesn't hit on Erza or I'm going to absolutely pound him….." Natsu spoke to soon as he hair a faint "Mennnnnn" in the back round and instantly knew that it was him.

"Well he's dealt with" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Ok well we need to take our seats for the entrance of the king and his daughter."

With that said Natsu went over to Erza, Utear, and Macarov was seated. As he pulled out the chair the announcer spoke.

 **"** **Please make The King of Fiora welcome and his Daughter Princess Hisui!"**

Everyone started to clap as the doors opened and in came the King and his daughter. As the clapping settled down The King spoke.

"Thank you for coming, this part signals the start of the Wizard Saint Compotation, if you can look at the Lacrima Screen on the stage there is the list of the first fights for the compotation.

1st fight – Jura form Lamia scale vs. Ichia form Blue Pegasus

2nd fight – Kagura from Mermaid heel vs. Minerva of Saber tooth

3rd fight Natsu from Fairy Tail vs. Baccarus from Quadro Serberus

"Please can all participants make their way onto the stage."

Every competitor stood up and walked to the steps of the stage. , when the announcer spoke. "Everyone please welcome our Wizard Saint Compotation competitors!" Everyone started to clap as Minerva followed by Kagura then followed by Baccarus then followed by Jura then followed by Ichia, and finally Natsu. Everyone was clapping and cheering for the competitors.

Announcer "Please each competitor step up to the stand one by one and state your magic you will be using in the tournament, including the elements of the magic."

All of the competitors stated their magic, and then it was Natsu's turn.

"I use 2 Lost magic's both with different elements, one is Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, which I can also use lightning dragon slayer magic with it, My other magic is called God of Dreams magic/Dream God slaying magic, the elements of it is space and time." Natsu said with a smile.

After Natsu had finished everyone had their jaws hanging open, excluding Erza, Utear, and Macarov.

Natsu then stepped away from the stand and made his way back to his table. The king spoke "Well now that is over with please enjoy the party, the Competition will start tomorrow at 10:30, so have fun and rest up, I cannot stay as I have been called to a meeting. The king then made his leave and the party started.

 **9:45 PM**

"Well gramps me Erza and Utear are going to leave this is getting a little boring, I'll see you tomorrow gramps." Natsu spoke with a smile.

"Ok Nastu have fun you three." Macarov said with a cheeky smirk which caused the three Wizards to blush.

"Don't worry gramps we will have a lot of fun." Natsu said with a wink to Utear. The three, wizards then left the palace and got a ride back to their hotel.

The three wizards entered the Hotel and made their way to the elevator, Natsu pressed the button to go to the top floor. When they reached the top floor Natsu for an idea, He picked Erza and Utear up with both arms and broke out into a sprint towards the room's door. He kicked it open and closed it with his foot, he then proceeded to run towards their bedroom and thru them onto the bed, then spoke. "Ok well I'm going to have a nice long bath you guys are welcome to join me if you want." He said with a smirk aimed at Utear, which coursed her to blush heavily.

"I might just take you up in that offer Natsu." Erza said with a seductive smile.

"Well then you are free to follow me, and Utear don't be shy I know you have a crush on me." He added with a seductive smile.

"Well you know now so let's go." She said with a smile, she then grabbed Natsu by his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. She then started to undress herself and Natsu.

"Well you pretty straight forward about this, aren't you." He said with a sexy smirk.

"Well why weight when this is going to happen anyway." Utear said as she threw of his boxers, and blushed at the sight of his manhood.

"Well ok I'm not too keen of waiting either, if you know what I mean." He said with a smile.

Erza then entered the bathroom completely naked and jumped onto Natsu from the front pressing his manhood between them.

"I can't wait any longer, take me already." She demanded

"You do realise that Utear is here?" Natsu said

"I don't care she wants this as well you know." Erza replied bluntly

"Ok, I am feeling like doing it cowgirl and I think you want it like that as well." Natsu said as he sat down in the bath.

Erza then jumped on top of Natsu and then rose her hips up and slid down onto his shaft. "Utear you going to join us or you just going to watch?" Natsu said. As Natsu said this Utear jumped into the bath and pressed her lips against Natsu's lips. "Natsu I think I'm in love with you." Utear said with tearful eye's. "I love you to Utear… Ow god Erza that feels good." "I will not be beaten by this women." Utear stated. "I want to see you try Utear!" Erza said while moving her hips in a circular motion causing Natsu to groan in pleasure.

"Erza I'm about to cum, where do you want it?" Natsu said

"I'm about to as well, cum inside me!" Erza demanded

"I'M CUMING!" Natsu and Erza said in unison.

Natsu pulled out of Erza and turned his head to where Utear was. Utear was on all fours shacking her amazing ass teasing Natsu, Natsu could not resist and jumped over to Utear and lent down and whispered. "Is this your first time?" "Yes, but I have broken my hymen so go all out." "You know you don't have to tell me that and even if you told me to be slow I don't think I could hold myself back from your amazing ass." Natsu said as he buried himself into Utear pussy.

"You so tight Utear I don't think I am going to cum in a minute of fucking you."

"This feels so good! FASTER HARDER PLEASE OW GOD." Utear moaned.

"Utear keep it down we may get kicked out because of the noise." Natsu said while moaning from the pleasure "I can't…. moan* help it….. moan* it feels so good." Utear said between moans.

"I'm going to cum Utear…" "INSIDE PLEASE." Utear replied.

Natsu then painted her walls white before pulling out and speaking. "Utear I have to tell you something, this is your last chance before I mark you forever and you will live forever with me."

"I don't care as long as I'm with you I don't care where you take me I will always love you.. Natsu.

That night the LOVE trio went at it like rabbits until very late in the knight, now they lay in their bed naked with Natsu in the middle and his two beautiful lady's on both of his sides.

"Goodnight Erza, Goodnight Utear, he said and gave them both a loving kiss."

"Goodnight Natsu, both of the women said."

"I love you so much Erza and Utear."

"I know you do Natsu." Erza said before drifting of you sleep.

 **Sup everyone this is my longest chapter yet and that last couple of parts were rushed as I just really wanted to get something out for you guys.**

 **I am almost finished with my school work and then I should be updating more regularly.**

 **Wish that said I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and expect a lot more.**

 **DreamLSD OUT!**


	8. UPDATE IMPORTANT

**\- UPDATE -**

 **Alright i know i have not updated this sotry for a long time and that was becuase i didn't like were my story was going i am very sorry to dissapoint alot of you who have really enjoyed this story. But sadly all good thing must come to a end i will be no lounger UPDATING this story and instead i will possibly doing a Natsu X Small Harem (3 Girls?) well anyways i am thinking about making a highschool FanFiction similar to Kript's Story "Fire Dragon's School Harem" but it will not be with 20 odd Girls in his harem.**

 **Well anyways please tell me what you think of that idea, and once agin i am sorry for not updating "The Dragon of Fire and Dream's" and not continuing it.**

 **!IMPORTANT!**

 **If you wish to adopt my story "The Dragon of Fire and Dreams" PM me and i will hook you up with the files and shiz.**

 **DreamLSD OUT!**


End file.
